Overpowered
by LSZero
Summary: When Bruce finally got the courage to ask Diana out on a date... AU


Hey what up guys?! It's been a while hasn't it? Now this is really not something new. I actually wrote this a while ago but since I am too busy with college right now, I wasn't able to further it. But once I have enough time, I might work on this again. If you guys haven't notice, I don't update weekly so be patient with me. That's what happens when you have a busy life and the real world gets in the way. But like I always say, you got to live life and not just let it pass you by.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides this story.

* * *

Bruce POV

* * *

_What do I do?_

I look up at their portrait. Their sweet smiling faces looking down upon me. Sometimes, I feel like I am disappointing them. They wouldn't want this lifestyle for their son. They wouldn't want me to put my life in harm's way. To risk my life every night with the great possibility of never being able to see another dawn.

But I also know that they would have been proud of me. For saving innocents in way no other Wayne ever has. For protecting a city that has taken so much from me. For protecting a world that has been so cruel and unforgiving. Because of a promise I made. A promise that I intend to keep – no matter what – until the end.

In other ways, if they could see me now, I would only see sadness etched upon their faces. My nocturnal activities have put my personal life to the side. They would have wanted me to be happy – not to hold onto the pain and turmoil of their deaths. But how could I let it go? I tried. God knows I have tried to let it go and to move on. But for some reason I can't. For some reason I could never explain, I wouldn't allow myself to let go of the pain over all these years. I just don't know. Yes, the World's Greatest Detective doesn't know everything. When it gets to be too much – when meditation doesn't give me the answers I am looking for, I look up at my parent's portrait to look for the answers I need. And I ask them a question I have asked of them a million times and in many different ways.

_What do I do?_

I feel like this could be one of the most important decisions I will ever have to make in my life. There's a woman- Diana- who is waiting for me to make the next move. We have been flirting, teasing each other for a while. We have been dancing around on the possibility for our relationship to become romantic. I know that if I were to wait too long, she will move on. And I don't think I can let that happen. My heart won't let that happen. Just the thought of her moving on and being intimate with anyone else can put me on edge and make me think irrationally. It's something that I can't let happen. It would distract me from the mission if I obsessed too much about her and who is she with. So I know I have to decide. Now. To step forward to this moment of my life and change the outcome and view of it. Or step away and look forward to the sad and pathetic future that awaits me – a future that I have personally seen and truly don't want. I want that love and happiness that I lost so long ago. I am but a man. Throughout my life, I have been looking for something true, something that will last.

First with Zatanna, who will always be my first love and I am hers. I will always love her and I know she will always love me too. We were our first to each other in so many ways. We did everything that a couple would do, besides marriage. We had that _magic_. But then I had to leave her for Japan to continue my training. And years later, she appeared in my life again and disappeared just as quickly. As it turned out, we were forever pulling disappearing acts on each other for our relationship to stay romantic. In the end, we decided to stay each other's best friend. Just like when we were kids.

Then there was Selina, A cat burglar who only looks after herself. I know there is a good person inside. I tried to change her and make her give up her criminal ways. But that would mean changing who she is and I know that even if we tried, we would only tear each other apart. I wouldn't be able to fully trust her. What good is a relationship if it isn't built upon trust? Our relationship was a cat and mouse game; the thrill of the chase was what worked with us. But that is all that really worked. What happens when that game ends? It was best to be just friends before we started hating each other.

Next was Talia, the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. If she wasn't the daughter of an eco-terrorist who planned to kill billions of people to restore Earth to what it was once and create a utopia, then it might have worked out between us. But I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who allowed so many people to be killed just to gain her father's approval. Talia still loves me, but that love isn't strong enough to tear her away from the power of her father's will upon her.

And finally there was Lois. Lois is… well Lois. Independent. Fiery. Courageous. Loyal. Her personality is totally unique and one of a kind. Even her eyes were mesmerizing. Just being with her can make you think you can touch the sky while still standing in the ground. She can make you believe you can do anything and be whatever you want to be. If she believes in you, she believes in you forever. Maybe that's why I wanted her to come back to Gotham with me. But I knew where her heart lies even then. In Metropolis and the Big Blue Boy Scout. I bought the Daily Planet and stop by whenever I'm in Metropolis with a whole bunch of flowers and chocolate for Lois just so I can annoy Kent.

So now I stand, looking up at my parent's portrait. I'm at the crossroads of something that can change my life. After so many heartbreaks, could Diana be the one? Can I finally pick up the broken pieces of my heart and put it back together? Can I finally find the love and happiness that eludes me? Will there be an 'us' between me and Diana? Is she "The One"?

_What do I do?_

"Master Bruce?"

I look to my left and see Alfred standing with his hands behind his back. I swear he just came out of thin air. I guess that's where I get that trait from.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I was just pondering on why you are here looking at your parents portrait. You are only here whenever you need guidance. Is there something on your mind, sir?" His stoic demeanor and his ability to read what's on my mind always astound me. I guess that's another trait I got from him.

"…you could say that." A sigh escapes my mouth, indicating to Alfred that I have been thinking for quite some time. And just like him, he is able to figure things out.

"Is it someone, Master Bruce? A certain princess?" I turn slightly and glare at him, at just how fast he is at deducing what is on my mind. His lips quirk up a little bit and I can't resist doing the same. A low chuckle escapes my throat and Alfred joins me as well. I nod at him, indicating he is right on the money.

"I'm just thinking. Should I go for it or leave her alone? Should I look for that happiness and love that seem so out of my grasp? Can I afford any more heartbreak? Would I lose my edge on my mission to clean up Gotham? What do I do Alfred?" I look at him to give me a path. I trust his judgment and know he will never lead me astray. I look upon his wisdom to lead me to the right path. He clears his throat to get ready to make his statement. I know he intends for me to listen to every word he has to offer.

"Master Bruce, you will never lose your edge on your mission. I have supported you throughout your cause your entire life. I know who you really are." He lays a comforting hand on my shoulder and looks at me like a father would a son. I can see how proud he is for the man I have become. And I can only look back at him like a son would for a father. "You are Bruce Wayne. No matter what, protecting the innocents and doing the right thing is in your blood. And I am proud to call you my son."

It takes a lot of will to not cry in front of him. But most likely, he can see my eyes shining. I breathe deeply through my nose to calm my emotions. I am about to ask him about Diana, when he begins dragging me to another room. I look at him questioningly, silently asking for him to explain himself.

"As for Miss Diana, I think it is time for you to see this. I was thinking of showing it to you when you were with Miss Zatanna, but I felt that you were too young and still didn't want to see anything that reminds you of _them_. But I believe that right now is the opportune time."

"Opportune time for what, Alfred?" I ask him. He leads me through the library room of the manor and picks up the remote that makes two bookcases move in opposite directions revealing a hidden big flat screen T.V. He then grabs a ladder and wheels it toward the left corner of the library. Alfred starts climbing the ladder until he reaches the top shelf and stretches his arm towards the back of the bookcase. His hands slip inside a hiding compartment and come out with a VCR tape that has no labels on it. Maybe that compartment hides my Dad's secret stash of porn tapes. The thought got me in a joking mood.

"Alfred, I don't think I want to watch any porn right now. Especially with you around." Picking up on my tone, Alfred replied back in the same playful sarcastic voice.

"No, Master Bruce. This is not one of _those_. And I would never in my life show you _those_kinds of videos. Their acting skills happen to be horrendous and the scenes are not realistic in any sense. If an actor is playing a character, then they have to immerse themselves into their role. Become the character they are playing instead of reading the lines of the script. If I ever get my hands on those directors-"

Before Alfred can continue to criticize the acting performance of porn stars again, I interrupt him.

"Can you just show me what's in the tape, Alfred?" He seems to come back from reality if his eyes widening is any indication.

"Ah, yes." Alfred grabs a chair and pull it up in front of the T.V. "Here, sit down and watch."

I look at him and gave him a questioning look. "What am I watching, Alfred?"

"Your mother made this for you after you were born. If I have to guess, I say your paranoia comes from her. After so many miscarriages, she thought she would never be able to have any child of her own. Then, she became pregnant with you Master Bruce. During her pregnancy, your parents were afraid. They were afraid they would lose you too and it scared Martha so much that she was bedridden during the months she was pregnant. But you pulled through and were born two months early. It was a blessing and your parents were the happiest couple I have ever seen. After the day of your birth, Martha has always called you her Miracle Baby. She loved you so much and brag about you throughout Gotham on how beautiful you were." I deeply inhale and exhale through my nose again to keep my emotions in check. I look at Alfred again and swallow hard.

"So it's a message from… her?"

"I believe so, Master Bruce. She told me to show it to you if anything ever happens to her or Thomas. But she made me promise to only show it to you when the time is right. And I believe, the right time is now." I nod at him. I don't know why I am nodding for sure, but only to show that I understand.

"Thank you." I go over to the T.V. and put the video tape in the VCR. I look back at Alfred with a small smile on my face. "Can you give me some privacy, Alfred? I want to see this alone."

"Certainly, Master Bruce." He leaves and closes the library doors behind him. I look at the screen as it flickers. The video tape is starting and there, on the screen, appears Mom, with me in her arms, wrapped up in a blanket and reaching for her. I am probably only a couple months old in the video. She is showing motherly affections and cooing at me as I see myself trying to reach her with my small hands. Her eyes are shining and she is smiling so bright. I have forgotten how beautiful she was and it completely catches me off guard. I choke back a sob and realize that watching this is going to be emotionally hard for me. I haven't heard her voice in so many years without hearing that horrific scream that I hear during my nightmares.

Mom stops cooing at me and hand me to Alfred who looks very young in the video.

"_Alfred, can you take Bruce back to the Manor for me?"_

"_Right away, Madame."_Alfred leaves the screen and my Mom looks towards the camera.

I feel like she is looking straight at my soul. Mom sighs as she begins the message that was meant for me.

"_I hope I'm doing this right. Bruce…"_She sighs again and looks away from the camera for a moment, distracting herself by fixing her hair. And then she looked back at the camera again and continues.

"_My baby boy. I hope that you will never have to watch this. But if you do, I want you to have happy memories of me. And if God forbid, anything happens to Thomas too, then I want you to have happy memories of us."_

"Mom…" I breathe in and out again as I can feel my eyes watering.

"_I am not so blind towards the evil and corruption that Gotham breeds. I don't think your father really knows or he chooses not see them. He always sees the good in everyone, including people who probably don't have it. I guess that's why I fell in love with him."_She smiles and shakes her head. Like someone reminiscing on a certain past.

"_But if anything ever happens to us, I know Alfred will do a wonderful job raising you. But sometimes… a boy needs his mother."_I bite on my lip as I can feel it trembling.

"_So, as hard as these things are hard to make. They are for the days that I want to be there… And won't be._A tear escapes and starts running down my cheek as I continue to watch.

"_Think of me. Because, losing a parent… it can create a hole in a person's heart. But someday, you are going to meet somebody. Someone very wonderful."_I smile at how right she is about that.

"_And you can't commit to that person fully, if you won't let go of some tragic memory... Like me. You can't let someone who leaves you stop your future with someone else."_Her voice is cracking in the end as tears escape her. She stops the trail of tears with her thumb and rubs it on her lips. I suddenly notice that I am doing the same thing.

"_You know the thing about being a parent? It doesn't end. Not with age. Not with death... I will always be your mother, Bruce. And I will ALWAYS love you. I just want you to promise me this. To move on and be happy."_

The screen turns blue, indicating the video is over. I pick up the remote and turn off the T.V.

I put my hands on my face to try to collect myself. A few sobs escape me as tears start running down my cheek. I smile and know now what I have to do.

_I promise._

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.

And saving the best for last, I like to thank Psyche613 for being my beta. Look her up, she is a great storyteller and have some awesome stories.


End file.
